Ling Jian
}} }}Ling Jian is Ling Tian's right hand. He was a little beggar Ling Tian met by strolling through the city. Plotline He is the son of Du Yuan, a merchant in the city. Their family operated two pawn shops and life was considered manageable. Last month, someone had pawned off a treasured jewel. Since the Ten Thousand Orchid Pearl was made entirely of white jade and furthermore inlaid with all sort of precious gems on the surface, the price was incomparable. Of course, the Du family did not have the ability to accept such a lavish item. However, the original owner was a descendant of a declined aristocrat family, and whatever that was of value to him had long been pawned away, only leaving this family heirloom. Furthermore, the family knew that the Du family was not able to pay out for such a treasure and thus only listed out a price of 10,000 taels of silver! They set the deadline for half a year, in which the original owner would then use the 10,000 taels of silver to buy back the item. Since the Du family had been dealing with all of this family’s pawned items beforehand, due to sentimentality, Du Yuan decided to proceed with the deal. Who would have known that just as they were exchanging the items, they were spotted by a section leader of the Blood Flower Hall. When the section leader made his report, the hall master of this Blood Flower Hall immediately harbored thoughts of greed in his heart and sent people over to the Du Family, wanting to buy over that Ten Thousand Orchid Pearl for only 5,000 taels! Du Yuan of course would not agree, since the descendant of the declined aristocrat family had said that it was only for a loan of 10,000 taels in which he would return to reclaim the treasure. Besides, how could the real price of this Ten Thousand Orchid Pearl be only worth 5,000 taels? Even if it were ten times the price, one would still probably not be able to buy it! Du Yuan promptly rejected it! However, how could he have known that such a rejection would bring about an extermination of his family clan? The whole Du household of over a hundred people were silenced in just a night! It was unknown to whom the Ten Thousand Orchid Pearl had fallen to. Luckily for Du Fei, he managed to escape because he appeared skinny and weak, and was thus a small target. However, the Blood Flower Hall definitely did not let him go so as to eliminate any future troubles and thus chased after him in hot pursuit. The present Du Fei had already not eaten in three days! In this half a month, Du Fei had hidden left and fled right, going through much suffering to barely escape from the clutches of death. Du Fei was very clear that if what Ling Tian promised would come to fruition, then he would definitely want to have the absolute loyalty of the said person. Or else, if one were to personally groom out an extremely strong traitor and enemy, would he not be digging his own grave? Thus, without any hesitation, Du Fei chose an oath that no one had ever done before, and viciously used it upon himself! No one would take their own ancestors to crack a joke, and what’s more their descendants! Furthermore, who in their right minds would make such a vicious joke! Trivia * When Ling Tian took him under his care, he gave him new name Ling Jian. Surname Ling from the Ling family, and Jian meaning the sword! * Everyone had a bottom line in their hearts; if someone were to cross that line, even a spineless man would fly into a rage! Ling Tian was the reverse scale in Ling Jian’s heart! * While Ling Jian’s interrogation moves were passed on from Ling Tian, it was already the case of the student surpassing the master! Ling Jian’s moves were cruel but effective, leaving people shell-shocked! Those who had witnessed Ling Jian interrogating someone would all be nauseous for three to five days, unable to eat or drink well for the month. Most lost a few pounds because of that, so it seems like a good way to lose weight! * He had vomited and almost fainted when he had first killed! * Ling Jian was 'addicted' to drinking goldthread. * He gave inner pellet of black snake to Feng Mo while the latter spent it on brewing vine and prostitutes. * While Ling Jian had a status in the Courtyard only second to both Ling Tian and Ling Chen, he was indeed Ling Tian's study attendant in name. After all, Ling Jian felt that nothing could be a match for being Ling Tian's study attendant! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Ling Family Category:First Pavilion